


The wolf and the rose.

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Azure Moon - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dimidue, Erotic Dance, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, First Kiss, Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem), Kidnapping, Licking, M/M, Mentions of Dimitri, Rough Sex, Werewolves, claurenz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Imagine you are playing Azure Moon. Dimitri is in wildfire mode. Claude is leader of the Aliiance. Lorenz is fighting for the Empire in his father's stead. The story starts with Lorenz travelling to supply support at the Great Bridge of Myrddin. His father has arranged a marriage to a noblewoman. Claude's spies have informed him of the state of Dimitri and about Lorenz's positioning. Claude plans to stop Lorenz reaching his destination.Claude can turn into a werewolf.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

With the setting sun came a sky of garish fire, the orange of every wintry hearth, the liquid red of the battlefield and the peach of ripened fruit. Lorenz's eyes gazed to the sky and became lost in the scenery. His violet eyes were as radiant as the most precious amethyst stones, despite their beauty they were haunted by sadness. His lips were tired from adorning the masquerade of a smile, anything to keep morale high amongst the Gloucester soldier. His silhouette was unmistakable against the horizon, slender and elegant, delicately tapered like a dancer ready to parade in full glory. There was never a hair out of place; princely polish and perfection. The hues of purple and gold were ornate decorations over his body. Alone; just the sky and him as he waited for the night to blanket the earth in velvety darkness, the ideal showcase for the stars. In wordless whispers he shared his pain;with the sky: the terrifying overbearing father who had forced him on his current journey to the Great Bridge of Myrddin to battle in his stead, the loneliness as he was separated from friend and ally, and the desperation of the marriage which was being arranged to some noblewoman under the dictatorship of his family. There was also fear languishing in the deepest chambers of his heart. Death could claim him in the upcoming battle and he honestly did not wish to perish. In his heart he longed to rule over the Alliance with benevolence and kindness. His grand aspirations couldn't be achieved if he wasn't alive. 

Behind him his army had set up camp, tents bundled together to form a temporary village. The clink of armour and the grunt of horses were his background serenade; a mismatch to his romantic sky. Normally he would catch cacoethes, and fill his journal with poetic musings about the beauty of the sunset, alas war was a heavy burden which gave him little energy for his creative juices. Once upon a time he flourished in the upper echelons of noble society but know he was tormented by the pressures of his rank. War had kept him busy so that he rarely had time for the simple pleasure of a cup of tea. 

To keep him company was a solitary wolf, seated nearby sharing the view. Lorenz had considered frightening the creature away with a flash of fire in his palms. He decided against any aggression, the wolf wasn't causing any harm. The wolf was unusual, most native wolves were grey in colour but his current companion was a deep chocolatey brown with vibrant green eyes. he didn't give it any further thought. That was until there was an expected lunge by the wolf, so sudden and swift that it knocked him off his feet. Lorenz swallowed lists of profanities; it was not proper to wield a tongue made of such foul language. Inbetween it's teeth the wolf held his relic Thyrsus. When Lorenz caught sight of the wolf openly parading his relic, a swear word nearly slipped out, despite his annoyance he managed to maintain his manners. 

He slowly tried to approach the wolf with a non-threatening posture. His arms were open, a smile forced upon his lips as he spoke softly. "Here, wolfy wolfy, be a good wolfy wolfy. It would be splendid if you gave me your toy. " The wolf was smart, too much for Lorenz's liking, every time he was within reach of Thyrsus, the wolf would retreat a few paws, luring him further away from his camp. 

The game of cat and mouse showed no sign of ending. The wolf used the relic as bait and Lorenz was a mere fish endlessly swimming for the prize. Different angles and speeds were tried but failed to yield results. With the Inevitable increase in frustration came a souring of his language. "Damn!" He had dared to mutter the word beneath gritted teeth . At the beginning of the chase his hands were open with friendliness, now they were coiled into fists. 

It was a trap; a triumph of beast over man. Lorenz had blindly wandered into danger. He was no longer in the man-made terrain of humans but the wild untamed landscape of nature. Around him was a claustrophobic maze of trees, thousands of branches which ripped and groped his body, foliage which weaved around his feet like venomous snakes, limiting his advance. Dim light became shade then turned to darkness transformed to a blindfold of black. Above him the ceiling of leaf blocked out all light. He was left only able to glimpse the glow of his relic. Regaining the relic was now a matter of life and death. Without it there was no way he could find his way back to camp. In his chest his heart started an onslaught of panic. Every bone in his body rattled with fear, he embraced himself for meagre comfort to no avail, he considered to shake. The situation was desperate, each breath felt like he was inhaling lead rather than air. His eyes were wide with the bewilderment of terror. He needed to get back, quench his thirst and renew his limbs. There was no retreat. The wolf had him exactly where he wanted him. 

Unseen and unheard; more wolves emerged from the shadows. With each step and gasp of breath a wolf appeared and blocked his escape. In a circle, a wall of wolf caged him. It was only when he stopped for a brief respite that Lorenz noticed his dilemma; wolf by wolf by wolf by wolf, an infinite unbreakable circle of predators. Under his breath he whispered an incantation and ignited his palms. He manipulated the flames into terrifying shapes to try and scare the pack away. There was no movement, they simply sat like an audience watching the display. To throw a fireball would be unwise, the result would be a forest fire which would incinerate him. He tried to cast a different spell, a cloud of purple poison to waft threateningly at his malcontents. They were bold, not even a flinch at the menacing cloud. Normal wolves would have retreated at the sight, but clearly these were no ordinary wolves. 

Was this his final resting place? He never imagine that he would fall anonymously in the wild; alone and full of dread. It would be a death not befitting of his noble status. It would be a sad and meaningless death. Lorenz braced himself, preparing for the agony of being torn asunder by canine fang. An army of emerald eyes watched him fall to his knees and cover his eyes, tired and hopeless. Part of him wanted to brawl, fight in a desperate last attempt to survive. Another part of him had accepted his fate. 

One wolf laid his paws upon Lorenz's shoulders with his warm belly resting up his back. In an affectionate manner Lorenz felt the wolf's broad rough tongue upon his cheek. What was it doing? Lorenz gathered that he was being sampled before being torn apart. He wasn't oblivious to the lack of aggression. There were no growls nor show of fangs. It was baffling behaviour but Lorenz still assumed the worse. 

The wolves lowered their heads and charged at Lorenz. They were like the waves washing him offshore into the aquatic depth. He was swept off his feet and carried deeper into the unknown. Lorenz didn't know whether to call out for help or hold on tightly to the beasts. His chest pulsated with anxiety as he held his breath with uncertainty. A quick survey of his surroundings just confirmed the hopelessness of his situation. He had no choice but let himself be ushered into their domain. 

Soon he was greeted by mountains, foreboding faces of rocks. The shadows danced upon them in an almost sinister fashion. The wolves halted outside a crevice and unceremoniously dumped him upon the ground. Relief filled Lorenz as he noticed the wolves backing away from him. He couldn't figure out why, in fact the whole situation was puzzling. He hadn't been eaten, just taken somewhere and 'dropped off'. Why here? Lorenz didn't have a clue. All his guesses would be baseless without further information to solve the mystery. He decided to be grateful he was alive rather than question it. 

Out of nowhere, piercing through the air like lightning, a dart hit him in the neck. The pain was immense as he cried out helplessly. He blinked violently to try and clear the haze as his vision blurred . It was no use, whatever poison the dart was tipped with had seeped into his bloodstream. He felt numbness rendering his limbs useless. His cries decreased in volume until he was conquered by silence. Finally consciousness slipped from his grasp.

..........

Hours, days minutes; he had no idea the length of time that had passed. Lorenz woke from his unconscious state, gingerly opening his eyes afraid of what he would see. He was greeted by candlelight, a soft hue of ember in an unknown place. He moved his eyes around the room to see an army of large freestanding pillar candles providing light to the dim . Other factors which grabbed his attention were the bouquets of roses in full bloom, the rocky walls laden with stalactites and stalagmites and a table full of fruit and bread. He wished to examine his surroundings further but the pain in his neck from the dart made lifting his head difficult. 

His neck throbbed from the wound, yet it had clearly be treated, cleaned and bandaged with much care. His neck was the least of his concern. His had been unclothed and dressed in an silk dancer ensemble. The fact that someone had changed his attire without his knowledge did make him feel vulnerable. What made him his vulnerable position worse were the chains around his wrists and ankles. He started to struggle in a futile frenzy. It was a waste of energy leaving him exhausted. All he could do was pant softly as he tried to recover his strength. 

Footsteps echoed from above, the pound of foot to stone. Someone was approaching at a causal pace, clearly a human from the sound of the steps Lorenz closed his eyes, not yet ready to face his captor. He needed more information, and more energy. 

His heart froze for a moment as he sound of footsteps grew louder, his captor was ominously close. Lorenz could hear breathing as his felt the stranger's face draw near. As a tender kiss was pressed upon his forehead he held himself rigid, afraid to move even a millimetre. The lips lingered as hot breath caressed Lorenz's brow. The warmth of a hand carefully started to comb through his hair, neatening any wayward strands. From his hair, the hand graced his cheek before gently tracing the outline of his lips. Loran a dared not move, breath, even his beating heart which rushed in his chest seemed overactive. A fingertip delicately lifted his chin up, seemingly to check the condition of his wound. 

Cold metal was pressed upon his throat, Lorenz felt every hair on his body stand on end as a shiver of dread travelled the length of his spine. Snip...snip, the bandages were cut free from his neck. Exposed to the air the dart wound feel raw, and twice the size. A liquid was poured to threat the wound, possibly an antI inflammatory or a general painkiller. After the wound was treated some fresh bandages were wrapped around his neck. "There you go beautiful." The soft tone sounded vaguely familiar, he was not accustomed to hearing the gentleness. 

Lorenz was transformed from a vulnerable victim to a rose with flames as thorns. "Claude!!!!" He spoke the name with a wasp's fury which wasn't just heard but stung. His eyes fixed on his old house leader with violet rage. " Release me immediately! I am utterly furious with you. My wrath is hell and you have descended headfirst into it. Unless you wish to be incinerated in the deepest abyss, you had better explain yourself." 

Claude scratched his head, as an easy smile shaped his lips, brightening his gentle demeanour. "You are striking when angry. When did you change from being cute to beautiful?"

Lorenz's cheeks blossomed into roses. "Don't 'change the subject. Explain yourself!" He started to struggle, thrashing around like a fish stranded on land. 

"Please calm down, I am not going to hurt you." Claude held Lorenz's arms in an attempt to stop his futile flailing. "I couldn't let you face him, Dimitri, a madman possessed." Lorenz stopped, he studied Claude's face carefully. Those dreamy eyes resembled fertile meadows of luscious green, they were difficult to read. The secretive smile upon his devilishly handsome face was just as hard to unravel. Lorenz didn't detect any lack of sincerity, but he couldn't trust his instincts with someone as incomprehensible and intelligent as Claude. "Please clarify." Lorenz swallowed hard, trying to compose himself. 

"Dimitri, my spies have informed me that he piled up mountains of corpses at Garrah Mach. Many of them have distorted faces of horror and torment. I couldn't bear the thought of you dying at the hands of a monster." Claude sighed deeply as he stroked his fingers along Lorenz's arms.

"You wish to disgrace me, dishonest my family and ruin my reputation. You want me thought of as a coward, a traitor and a selfish wretch. With such a tarnish to my nobility I might as well be dead." Lorenz hissed, nothing but contempt gracing his face. 

"Sometimes I have to protect you from yourself. No one will think that. Your father is the coward not you." Claude was exasperated, how could he make Lorenz see that he cared for him, wanted to free him from the iron fists of his father and couldn't envision the future without his flamboyant and kind soul. 

"Explaining that I was kidnapped by you and held in a cave isn't going to help matters. It is made even worse by your reasoning." Lorenz paused for a moment as something hit him in the heart. Did Claude really want to protect him? Claude cared for him and wanted to keep him safe. Kidnapping him and chaining him up was an unorthodox way of expressing care yet it made sense. Claude hadn't harmed him and was treating him gently. He took a few calming deep breaths . "Fine. I believe that you have my best interests at heart. Why? Why care about my wellbeing? I am but one person. "

Claude smiled, relieved that Lorenz was applying his rationale to the situation. "Remember the night of the ball? You were in the Goddess tower rather forlorn. You had sought sanctuary somewhere peaceful away from the chaos of the ball. I saw you bathed in ethereal moonlight. You resembled a swan with your graceful silhouette. For a moment I was mesmerized by you."

Lorenz coughed slightly as memories of that night returned to him. He had to divert his head due to the shy embarrassment which accompanied the memory. "I remember. I knew one day you would use that moment of vulnerability against me."

Claude cupped Lorenz face in his hands as he forced their eyes to meet. He wanted Lorenz to look deep inside him, gaze into the windows of his soul and see the truth behind his words. "Just listen! Don't jump to conclusions until I am finished. You noticed me and started accusing me of allsorts; mirth making and spying mainly. I silenced your accusations with an offer to dance. " Claude laughed as he recalled the bewildered look on Lorenz's face and the inability to string a sentence together. "You couldn't answer me. All your flowery language and oration talents disappeared in an instant." He moved his head closer, so that their noses touched. He could feel Lorenz's heart racing inside of him, the sensual warmth of his breath against his lips and the tension of his body beneath him. " I grabbed the hand you held so delicately near your mouth and pulled you into my chest. I requested that you hum a tune for us to dance to. I don't know what you hummed but it was a pretty little tune. "

Lorenz closed his eyes and hummed a few notes. "Majestic Heart, it is a song from one of my favourite operas." 

Claude smiled as the song caressed his ear, it was just as lovely as he remembered. "You couldn't look at me at first. You gazed to the sky and I was left admiring your neck. When you finished humming the song you asked me to hold you ust a little while longer. I didn't question it, I just held you. Then you did something quite unexpected. You kissed my hand and said;

The wind is a lover  
Blowing away the lonely tears,  
Carrying the lusty scents of jasmine and wine.  
I indulge the senses, abandon my fears  
And let my heart and the wind intertwine."

Lorenz cringed as his poetry was recited back to him. He couldn't believe that Claude had remember every word. Hopefully he hadn't repeated those words to anybody else. Claude chuckled as he noticed Lorenz's expression. 

"Don't be embarrassed, I thought it was lovely. The kissing that followed was sensual and hot, really really hot. I could taste rose petals in your breathy kisses and fine fruits in your saliva. We kissed desperately, needily, like each kiss would be our last. Hungry kisses, lusty kisses until our tongues seemed to knot together unable to be separated. For that moment you were my air, my home and my everything. In your kisses was acceptance and love. We held each other so tightly. I could feel the rapid beats of your heart through the clothing. "

Lorenz coughed slightly, interrupting the flow of,Claude's story. "I still don't understand what this has to do with you kidnapping me and chaining me up?"

Claude pressed a finger to Lorenz's lips to hush him. "I said to let me finish. Then we heard the footsteps of someone approaching, hand in hand we ran. Once we were safely in my dormitory we laughed in relief. We spent the night holding hands with our lips locked together until you fell to sleep in my arms. I was attracted to you before the night of the ball. I fell in love with you that night. Afterwards you went out of your way to avoid me. I was really hurt by that. You are here Lorenz because I love you and want to protect you. I love you and want you to be free from your father and his selfish wishes."

Lorenz took a deep intake of breath at that revelation. "I am sorry that I hurt you Claude." To be eye to eye with Claude was overwhelming, he had to keep his eyes shut to handle the pure intensity of emotions. "I struggled to cope with the emotions I felt after that magical nigh. I was afraid and tried to run away from what I felt. I believed my feelings were forbidden." Finally he opened his eyes with a determined glint in those shimmering orbs. "Instead of writing a letter, or trying to talk to me, you decided that the best way to demonstrate your love and affection was to send wolves to abduct me and then chain me up. You are known as the master tactician, well this isn't a demonstration of your talents. You should change it to the master wolf trainer."

Claude simply couldn't resist, those wild eyes full of violet flames, those petal soft tea scented lips and his flawless porcelain skin, all of which made him so kissable. One kiss was one brief taste of paradise, an addiction he never wanted cured. "Lorenz I am not normal." One wasn't enough, he had to cover Lorenz's face in butterfly kisses before long tender sucks on the bottom lip made Lorenz purr quietly. 

"I know that you are from Almyra and Fodlan. I should admonish you for calling yourself abnormal for that reason." Lorenz scolded him lightly. Claude found the scolding adorable. "I had a feeling you knew of my lineage.You and your father spent enough money , I never doubted that my secrets would be saleable. I have other secrets I hope to share with you. Due to the nature of these secrets you need to be chained for your safety. If you run or attack the result could be disastrous."  
Lorenz frowned, he couldn't fathom why being chained would be essential for his wellbeing due to some secret. "You are not releasing me then? I shall continue to be vexed with you Claude"

Claude pretended to be sad. "Awww but I was hoping for some cuddles and perhaps a little discussion about how you felt after the ball. Tell me about the feelings you believed were forbidden." 

Lorenz was armed with a shield of stubbornness. "No, we can discuss how much I want to knock some sense into you." 

Claude rested his body next to Lorenz's as his arms engulfed his body, enveloping the noble in warmth. "Pity, I guess you will have to remain vexed until the full moon. Rest now, in the morning I will make you a delicious breakfast."


	2. Chapter 2

Lorenz felt agitated as he observed Claude preparing him breakfast. Once awakening from slumber he would normally follow a vigorous beauty routine in order to be polished and well groomed. Without that routine he felt unprepared and vulnerable. He loathed his hair being untidy and wayward, his hairdo had precise lines which demanded perfection. Claude may not have minded his head of hair resembling that of a man who had been dragged through several bushes but Lorenz had standards. In fact Claude was an absolute mess! Only he could wear a bedhead with pride and promenade around in nothing except underwear. Lorenz glared at his back; proud powerful shoulders, well defined and sculpted muscles with a fine sprinkling of manly hair. Lorenz was appalled that Claude had made no effort to was it groom his body hairs. He couldn't have been more disgusted, irritated and turned on. Oh how Lorenz would love to come his fingers through the rug of chest hair, to feel them caress against his cleanly shaven skin and bury his face in their manliness. Another vacation was the way Claude's underwear was up his crack revealing half of a firm butt cheek. How could that possible be comfortable? Lorenz knew he wouldn't wander around in front of another with his was hanging up. As vexed as he was by Claude's carefree causal stance, he couldn't help but drool a little at the fine specimen of eye candy. It was virtually impossible to look away. Lorenz tried not to stare, staring was impolite but he couldn't help himself. 

"Hey beautiful, are you alright? You look a little flustered." Claude strolled over with a bowl of sweet smelling food. Without being intrusive he admired Lorenz's flawless milky skin with a sensual blush of rose upon his cheeks. To him Lorenz was angelic and graceful like a swan with his elegant silhouette. Claude often fantasized about making the porcelain doll of Lorenz into a hot and sweaty love drunk mess covered with saliva and cum. He desired to turn his refined speech into nothing but panting and cried of ecstasy. 

Lorenz aimed to recompose himself. There was no way he was going to let Claude know that he was swooning and drooling over him. All of his defences were established with a look of suspicion and a tongue ready to lash at Claude like a whip. "Flustered? You are sorely mistaken . This is the visage of frustration. You saunter around like a bandit on a scrapheap with no regard for your outward presentation. Are you allergic to clothing? Is your bottom attempting to consume your undergarments? "

Claude couldn't help but laugh at Lorenz's observations. He meant no disrespect but the rather apt descriptions were amusing. "You have a unique way of viewing things. I feel relaxed around you even if you insist on nagging me about my appearance." He sat next to Lorenz and attempted to pass a spoonful of food by his lip s. Lorenz glared at the breakfast with distain. "What are you doing?"  
"Trying to feed you. Come on it is tasty. I used to love this as a child; fruit fritters with a drizzle of honey. " Claude offered the fork of food again. Reluctantly Lorenz took small nibbles of the food. He resembled a pretentious mouse in the manner he took tiny bites. "Nice hey? I told you it was good." Claude felt relief; Lorenz was such a fussy eater. 

Lorenz finished chewing a d swallowing before speaking. He wasn't the type to talk with a full mouth; that was just appalling etiquette. "It is delightful; sweet and fruity." 

When Lorenz had finished breakfast Claude brewed him a lot of berry tea to wash it down with. Lorenz was a little frustrated that Claude wouldn't unchain his hands so he could eat and drink himself, but Claude's care was attentive and kind so he couldn't complain. He wasn't rush or forced and the way Claude gazed at hIm made him feel special. It felt like Claude had bathed in a green spotlight which made him shine like jewels. 

Fed and watered like a fragrant rose; Claude tended to Lorenz's other needs. With a bowl of soaps water and a flannel he carefully started to give his captive a body wash. Claude started with his pedicured, nearly trimmed and clear of hard skin feet. There was a slight squirm as Lorenz felt a ticklish sensation in his soles. Behaving himself proved to be difficult especially when he started gently cleaning his legs. It hadn't escaping his notice that Lorenz's breathing changed as he scrubbed in delicate circles up his thigh. The temptation to leave a nice purple lovebite on them was high.; his seedy mark on Lorenz's angelic flesh, the urge was overwhelming but he had to repress his desire for now. When Lorenz made a faint moan restraining himself grew increasingly difficult. Inside him he could feel the lust of the wolf, the need to possess, scent mark and mate. The burning in his loin became so intense that he had to politely excuse himself. 

Lorenz felt uneasy being left by himself in the unknown cave. A predatory creature could come at any time and he would be unable to escape, not to mention he was vulnerable to the potential malice of other humans. He became fidgety and anxious as his performed intensive surveillance of his surroundings. In his circuits of inspection he only lingered upon the small gap Claude crawled out of, desperately longing for his return. He was a little vexed about being abandoned halfway through being washed? It was improper and disorganised to leave a task incomplete. Little did he know that Claude was just around the corner with his hands in his underwear pumping his cock frantically. Claude had stuffed a handkerchief in his mouth to stifle any sounds of arousal from his masturbation. As he continued to pump his cock with synchronised hand motions he felt the pressure build up like the intensity in the air between the rumble of thunder and the strike of lightning. All he could do with in relief as he came into his hands. He used the handkerchief which was in his mouth to clean up his fluids and then tossed the cum stained handkerchief away. 

When Claude returned Lorenz observed him with a quizzical gaze. Why did he appear to be out of breath? Was there a scuffle or an affray of some sort? Lorenz didn't recall hearing anything. 

"Sorry about that. I thought I heard something. It must be my overactive imagination." Claude spoke calmly as he rejoined Lorenz. " Where was I? " The task of washing was resumed as he started to clean Lorenz's arms. He decided against washing any intimate areas in case he lost control of his desires. 

"Since you are the one holding me captive it is your duty to keep me happy. I don't like you are abandoning me without explanation. " Lorenz spoke sterny, his eyes seemed to be piercing a joke in Claude's skull, almost as though lazers were shooting from them. "What entertainment do you have planned? If you haven't arranged suitable entertainment then the least you can do is answer my question s."

Claude couldn't help but laugh at Lorenz's assertiveness. "Surely I should be the one making demands? You are the one chained, not me."He repositioned Lorenz so that the elegant noble was between his legs facing away from him. "You can fire away while I comb your hair. I have secretly fantasized about brushing your hair, however in my mind your hair gains length."

"Sorry I am not a fairy tale maiden with tresses which draped from the window of a tower to the ground." Lorenz's snappy tone filled the air with hostility. Claude found his prickly nature just added to his charm. "Ouch, the noble of the red rose has thorns." He started to comb the purple strands into sleek lines of satin thread. "Don't worry I think you are beautiful just the way you are. I like your cute little pearl of a nose, your fine but elegant lips, your dazzling eyes and beautifully sculpted jaw. The way your torso tapers in gracefully like a dancer is mesmerising and your toned but slender legs move to a melody only heard those that can appreciate your ethereal charms." He felt Lorenz loosen up, his stance softening as he melted with the praise generously lavished upon him. What was once a scowl had blossomed into a smile as Lorenz absorbed every bit of flattery. 

"Your skin is so soft, to compare the feel to any fabric in existence wouldn't do it justice. My fingers are addicted to physical contact. They tremble when away from your flesh for a long time." Claude whispered into Lorenz's ear, his lips as close as was possible without actual contact while his words and breath caressed his lobe. "To hold your hand and cover you in little butterfly kisses all day long would be like tasting heaven."

Tonight all his sweet words and tenderness could be for nothing. Lorenz could reject the abomination of man and wolf he transformed into. The thought of seeing fear or horror in Lorenz's eyes when he exposed the beast within filled him with shattering heartache. Claude did not know how he would cope with rejection. He had never been more terrified in his life. 

"Claude, it isn't fair that I am unable to touch you." Lorenz swallowed hard, his emotions felt overwhelming and frightening. He shouldn't be so easy to enchant and woo with pretty words. A few sweet mutterings into his ear and he was putty in Claude's hands." I desire to run my fingers through your chest hairs and inhale you deeply; your sweat, your lust, your alluring natural woody musk, every single note of your cologne. Quench my thirst for your mouth watering sinful kiss, the forbidden fruit upon the branch just out of reach, my sensual journey to the abyss. Just a flirtatious flick of my tongue against yours." 

Claude felt his hands shake as the erotic words enticed him in, filling him with insatiable hungry to kiss until his lips had eroded away. 

"I want to suck upon your lips until they are swollen with my wanton appetites. Let me plunge my tongue into your mouth and taste your sweet poison. Hark, I will moan for more, incessantly a melody composed by your mouth with mine." Lorenz whispered in his plummy lyrical voice. Claude felt every hair stand on end; tempted, craving oh so desperately. "Damn it Lorenz, damn it. I want you."

A smile played across Lorenz's lips as he continued his sybarite tease with the power of words. "How do you want me Claude? You have me here in a dancer's ensemble. I could dance, if you would like? My hips undulating and rolling in a mesmerising sway, a sensual rhythm rippling through my body like the waves of a restless ocean. My waves crash against you, a lecherous grind as we brush together, groin upon groin; an endless chorus of ecstasy from our mouths "

Claude found himself panting like an animal with his lulled from the corner of his mouth. He tried his hardest not to dribble on Lorenz such a indiscretion could surely put an end to the erotic Lorenz. He hoped that Lorenz wasn't using some underhanded tactic to free himself. If he was undertaking such a cruel scheme then it was working well. It was pure determination which stopping him from breaking the chains and ravishing Lorenz until he saw nothing but stars. Where did Lorenz learn such eroticism? He appeared to be straight laced and pure. Yet to hear him speak of such delightful pleasures aroused him to the point of despair. 

Claude's mind was naturally suspicious. He simply couldn't shake the feeling that Lorenz was playing him, manipulating and hazing his mind with sexual imagery. His heart feared the possible deception but his loin cried proceed. Behind his eyes was the wolf howling with lust, desperate to breed. He pressed his amble bulge into Lorenz's back, dry humping the sensual dip like a randy dog. "You are offering me my dream. All my nights I have dreamt of you and your decadent sexuality. Please tell me it isn't a beautiful lie."

Lorenz was quiet for a moment, indulging in the laboured breath and restless thrusting behind him. "Only you can answer that Claude. Do you trust me? I may not be as devious as you. I will not do anything to win unlike you. You create peaceful poisons which I find deplorable." He leant back into Claude inhaling the masculine aroma of his sweat. "Imagine me riding you like a wild stallion. My body whirling like an erotic tornado around your cock. Softly drawing infinity signs with my hips as you spiral upwards burying yourself deep inside me. You will guide my hips with lustful hands; harder, deeper, as I serenade you with my cries."

Claude knew Lorenz wasn't shrouded in deceit and dishonour. He wasn't a man who spoke with the tongue of a liar. The wolf within was violently tugging at his leash, desperate for satisfaction. There was no resisting Lorenz's charms, he unlocked the chains. 

Lorenz turned and placed one hand upon his pulsating heart, as rapid as bee wings. His other hand rested in the nest of chest hairs. The coarse strands were fondled between his fingers, a secret little smile accompanied his affectionate play. Claude had expected a burst of fire or a fist in his face but instead his dreams were becoming reality with Lorenz's demure tenderness. Claude kissed his cheeks which had blossomed into a sensual hue. "You are growing roses on your cheeks."

Lorenz chuckled at the description. "Am I now? " Eye to eye; they sparkled at each other, the exchange of swoons and awe. "My cheek roses need watering with kisses whilst I tend to your chest meadow."

How could Claude refuse? First he plucked a few petal light kisses from Lorenz's lips, the taste tantalizingly lingering before he 'water's his cheeks with a shower of kisses. Lorenz moaned softly into the kisses, sharing the imprint of a smile as he ran his nails down Claude's torso.

Lorenz moved back from the embrace, Claude endeavoured to reach for him but he glided just out of range. The kisses and caressed felt so fleeting, he eternally lined for more. Lorenz stood just behind the bed frame and swept his body into a graceful bow. 

Lorenz wore his heart on his face as he let his shoulders roll, soft melting movements which sent his love to his audience. A shaky wave travelled down his body; very sensual and fluid as he swung his hips in delicious swish movements. Claude was agasp, captivated and enchanted by the seductive dance. How exquisite Lorenz was as he teased with slow gyrations and flirted with arms which weaved with undulations. He beckoned Claude with sugared thighs and a cheeky bottom wiggle. Claude needed to be pinched to ensure he wasn't asleep. 

With an elegant dip he gathered up the skirt of the dancer's outfit and swept it up his torso and over his head. The sumptuous fabric was draped into a pool on the ground. Claude's heart feared so hard that it felt like his chest would explode. His groin burnt with the bittersweet yearning of his arousal. Wide eyes with wonder; beneath the orbs of green the wolf needed and drooled. 

Lorenz drew closer with a sultry shimmy, sliding over the ground like an ice skater. A mischievous smile played against his lips as he lowered himself onto the bed. He crawled between Claude's leg and gripped the fabric of his underwear in his mouth. With a impish giggle he wrestled Claude's underwear down his legs. Claude was left breathless by the sight, hidden beneath the noble polish was a master of the seductive arts. 

Claude burnt as Lorenz left a trail of hot kisses up his thigh; juicy and breathy. Who needed to wield a quill when Lorenz wrote poetry with his body. "You are so fucking good to me." Claude gasped as he felt feathery kisses on the head of his cock. What an exquisite mouth Lorenz had as he alternated between petal soft kisses, a flick of tongue and got breath driving Claude wild with pleasure. This was followed by long decadent kicks up and down his shaft. "Your mouth is amazing! " Claude struggled to speak as he was consumed by pants. 

Lorenz fondled his balls with his tongue before giving them a light suck. His lips smothered with precum. He then swallowed Claude, slurping and gargling until he could feel the precum rich head at the back of his throat. Claude thrust hard and fast into his mouth; gluttonous for the ecstasy he was being spoilt with. Lorenz gagged and gasped as his mouth was filled with Claude's amble manhood, Claude had never heard anything as beautifully arousing. 

Claude reached the explosive edge, ready to pour each creamy cum down Lorenz's throat. Lorenz made Claude reach the apex of his orgasm before cruelty denying him his relief. With a filthy precum laced mouth Lorenz kissed a sensual trail from stomach to lips. A cool of tongue celebrated their union; nothing could taste as delicious. 

Lorenz guided Claude's hands to his hips and slowly lowered himself into his big juicy cock. There were moans as he felt himself stretched and stuffed with Claude's erection. Every inch was felt painfully and blissfully; a irresistible cocktail. Claude bulges and thronged as he felt Lorenz's shaking contractions engulfing him. So wonderfully narrow and tight; it felt so damn good around his cock. Soon he was hypnotized as Lorenz's body seemed to turn liquid as he gyrated in slow sinuous motions. Lorenz comes as the friction sent electric bolts of pleasure throughout his body. 

Lorenz was a beautiful sight as he rode the waves of Claude's forceful thrusts, yearning to be deeper, to make Lorenz scream his name. A fever of lust and possessiveness devoured Claude as the internal wolf demanded that Lorenz be stained in his mark and filled with his seed. His hand turned to vices as they clamped to his hips and slammed him up and down in powerful jolts as his body rippled and his head moved in mesmerising sways.

Hot and dripping with sweat, Claude used are muscle power to push Lorenz back into the mattress. The growls were those of an untamed beast as he crawled over the top of Lorenz. Lorenz found the demonstration of pure strength exhilarating as he gazed up at the lusty beast. Animalistic instincts took over as,Claude started to relentlessly rub his chest against Lorenz, eager to transform his scent. He started every other were monstrosity to know that Lorenz was his mate. The rubbing thrilled Lorenz as he relished the feel of firm muscle against his supple flesh. 

Once Lorenz was sufficiently scent marked he turned his attention to breeding. He slobbered Lorenz face with his affectionate tongue before he spread his legs into a sensual V and plunged himself inside. Hard! Harder!! He grilled himself into Lorenz as he howled a dominant warning to other wolves. Lorenz was embedded into the mattress as he nearly choked on his moans. He reached for Claude's chest and grabbed hold of fistfuls of chest hair. Claude's hands were ravenous as they devoured every inch of Lorenz chiseled chest. They then worked on his cock, twisting and screwing up and down whilst continuing hammering the refined noble with an avalanche of thrusts. 

"Oh goddess!" Lorenz cried out unrestrained, released from all his noble mannerism s. At this moment he was Claude's dirty little muse not the heir of House Gloucester. If his mind wasn't hazy with wanton thoughts he might have been appalled by the fact he loved it rough. He wanted it harder...faster...until he was destroyed. He begged for more, incessantly more as he claimed in uncontrollable spasms of heat beneath him. "Oh my goddess, so deep!!!" 

Claude made inhuman roars and howls as he felt the pressure build up in his cock and he emptied himself deep into Lorenz. He still didn't relent as he loved the squelching sound of his oozy cum inside Lorenz as it dribbled over his rim, and the slap of skin against skin. Finally Lorenz cried out loudly as he spilt his seed into Claude's palms. Claude rubbed the sticky cum into his hairy chest, washing himself in it. He with drew his cock and sniffed the grinning love drunk noble laid out in front of him. Claude covered his lips in lucky kisses before he curled up by his side like a good pet. 

Lorenz laid on his back as he felt the vibrations travel over his body like earthquakes as he recovered from the pounding. He rested there waiting for Claude to slumber. A sad slight escaped his lips as he felt regret grip his heart. This was his last night of love and passion before facing the raging flames of war. As he gave Claude one last kiss he felt a tear dampen his eye. He tried to force back the tears but they came in streams. He endlessly tried to wipe them away as he dress himself in his dancer's outfit. Looking back at Claude wasn't an option, one glimpse might tempt him to stay. There was no escaping his noble responsibilities as the heir to House Gloucester. It was his duty to fight alongside his soldiers even if it cost him his life. 

Soon he vanished into the night leaving only the scent of beauty behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Dimitri and Dedue.

Beneath his feet the ground seemed to swallow his boots, sucking them from his feet like sinking sand. Foliage was thick with green fingers relentlessly tugging at his clothing. As he staggered and stumble through the untamed maze of nature he passed entire populations of trees which seemed to merge into one omnipresent monstrosity. Lorenz had lost count how many scratches and scrapes nature had garnished him with. All that he felt was one overall irritation that thronged and itched. There was no time to acknowledge any pain, there was only the might to carry ever onwards until he could find humanity again. 

Suddenly the ground beneath his feet gave way and he was sent hurtling into a pit trap. Impaled upon a spike he cried out in anguish and agony. To look at his leg pierced with spike just caused further queasy sensation s. The pain was excruciating, and it clawed through his stomach and his my spine as his vision blurred and the bitter taste of bile filled his throat. Was this his destiny, to die ignoble and alone? Was this out his grave; unmarked and unloved? Vast despair and horrowing anxiety gripped his heart with the coldness of steel. Bloodloss, shock, dehydration or starvation; no matter which was his murderer, his death would be hideously slow and painful. 

Hopelessness was about to conquer his inner fire until the rattle of chains shattered the silence. Clunk and clink; the chorus of heavy armour; surprising sounds to hear far from the beaten track. Lorenz cried out for "help" , the endless echo rustled the branches. His call was repetitive until he saw the silhouette of a broad powerful figure with a leash to an abnormally huge dog. 

The dog growled inarticulately as saliva poured from its mouth, a waterfall of drooling hunger. Beautifully ugly was the wolf with a name of blonde gold; touseled and thick with deadends and entanglements of knots. The fur was so matted that to brush through would be impossible. One eye had the brilliance of the cerulean sky whilst the other was an empty socket of red. Lorenz gasped in horror as he caught sight of the paws. The claws were unlike anything he had seen before, claws extended to almighty tusks and the fingers and palms were oddly human shaped. There were opposable thumbs which enabled the creature to manipulate and grasp. Other humanoid became terrifyingly obvious; fur carpeted legs and arms, a bulging muscular chest cakes with unkempt fur and a horrendous amalgamation of human foot and wild paw. 

The 'thing' stood upright upon powerful legs and towered over the hole. From the back of it's throat came a low growl which nearly made Lorenz's heart stop with dread. Lorenz was a quavering, cowering wreck, pale and ghostly and in the verge of swearing blood. 

"Has His Highness found food?" The wooden tone was familiar , someone at the officer's academy had spoken in a monotone voice. Lorenz's mind rapidly searched through the roster of names stored in his memory to find a match. 

"Dedue! Dedue! It is me Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. Don't you remember me?" Lorenz feverishly screamed; desperate and helpless. 

" Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, " the wolf spoke in an eerie tone, nearly bursting into a roar with every syllable. "Empire rodent; murdering and bending over for that woman!" Dedue unlocked the lead from the collar and released the terrifying wolfman. The abilities of the creature appeared otherworldly he leapt into the pit with a violent grace which sent shivers down Lorenz's spine, and landed perfectly between the spikes. With resonating thuds the beast drew nearer, pools of saliva formed by his feet as he left a trail of ghastly footprints. He

"Your finery is ineffective; the beast within cannot be hidden. You thirst for blood, the scarlet veil which blinds is all. Admit it Empire fiend; you came for my head." There was a sniff, then another before a deeper inhalation; the wolf had detected an unexpected scent. The wet nostrils breathed in his sweat as the muzzle explored his face. Lorenz became a statue, too frightened to move, even to breathe, if only he could silence his heartbeat, it seemed deafening. 

The wolf drew back, the fury shone brightly in the single glazing eye. "Why do you smell of Claude?" His nose searched Lorenz's torso, the aroma of the former house leader reeked all over him. Lorenz closed his eyes and braced himself to be torn to pieces. The wolf lifted him off the spike with ease and buried his muzzle between Lorenz's buttocks. Through gritted teeth a slight whimper escaped as he was manhandled by a creature with the strength of a deity. 

"Now I understand." There was a bitter laugh distorted by sharp hisses. "You are the mate of the sly bastard. Being fucked by the leader of the Alliance whilst siding with the Empire; disgraceful. " The wolf glanced up to Dedue. "Prepare a cell! As a prisoner he could be useful in luring out the 'Master manipulator '."

The wolf cradled Lorenz in his arms and leapt out of the pot without breaking into a sweat. Lorenz slowly peeled open his eyes as he felt coarse fur against his cheek and the low thud of a heart. He tilted his head upwards to fully observe the beast; hellishly fangs ideal for cleaning and shredding, an eye full of hatred and a mouth oozing and frothing. There was a certain familiarity about the creature, the voice and the eyes brought back memories. Lorenz's eyes widened in disbelief as the puzzle pieces started to fit together. Dedue spoke to him with grandeur and honorifics, the voice now distorted used to speak of noble things and the sea of blonde fur; could it be Dimitri? Lorenz attempted to recompose himself, a few swallows as he tried to push his fear down to his stomach and out of his body. Every limb felt numb except for a full throbbing in his legs. Any movement was excruciating, even the effort to breath. "Di....mi....tri?" It slipped out as a faint whisper. The wolf's ears twitched as they heard his name.

"So you managed to stop pissing yourself in fear long enough to apply logic. You are correct, I am known as Dimitri, not a man, nor the beast but merely a killing corpse, a husk, a nothing." Dimitri used so.e healing magic to seal the wound, a muffled muttering of an ungodly incantation.

Clearly, the thing who referred to himself as Dimitri was not mentally stable. He was ranting and raving in a gothic and agitated manner. Any conversation risked further outbursts, Lorenz concluded that it was best to keep hushed for now. Without words it was important to display submissive gestures. To start with Lorenz kept his head lowered, avoiding eye contact at all costs. He positioned his hands were they could be seen so he didn't provide any additional kindling to the flames of suspicion and paradox. If he was going to escape with his dignity intact then he needed to be careful, willing and attentive. Years of etiquette training was both an asset and a hindrance in this situation. 

Dedue returned with rope and an empty Hessian potato sack. Dimitri bound Lorenz's wrists and ankles so tightly that they chaffed. Lorenz tried to stifle a hiss of discomfort without success.A second hiss escaped through gritted teeth as Dimitri turned his index finger and thumb into tweezers and plucked a few strands of hair. "You are my good pretty monster. These strands will let your mate know I own you now." 

Lorenz had no idea what Dimitri was rambling on about now. Was this more logic from a disturbed mind? "Mate? You speak as though I am an animal."

" CLAUDE!!!!! " The name was roared with such venom that it shook Lorenz to the core. "Claude is a beast with many faces." A cruel smug crossed his mouth as Dimitri rubbed the strands in the slimy precum on the head of his cock before he dropped them by his feet. 

Lorenz was speechless but his face and body spoke clearly of his disgust at the perversion. His nostrils flared with distaste, a frown marked his brow and lips, and his eyes stung with disapproval. 

Once satisfied that Lorenz was restrained sufficiently he was shoved headfirst into the bag. 

Bound in the darkness, to Lorenz every sound was magnified, every noise had a sinister later edge and even normal sound had potential malevolence. Footsteps vibrates like earthquakes, if was as though Dimitri's feet had become hammers thundering down upon the ground. Then he could hear that ghastly inhuman breathing, feels gnarls buried deep in the throat and the bubbling on froth at the mouth. Lorenz presumed there was a river gushing when he heard the sound of water, little did he realise that it wasn't water but Dimitri's scent. To warn Claude that this was his territory, to mock and intimidate him, Dimitri had cocked his leg and urinated on the nearby trees and rocks. 

Lorenz wasn't carried with any consideration for his wellbeing. The bindings hadn't been fastened with care, the dig into his skin, rubbed and chafed him raw. He was rocked and bumped about like he was a material object of little value. Breathing became increasingly difficult as the dust blocked his nostrils. In a desperate attempt to clear his sinus he coughed and wheezed all to no avail. 

Thud; he was unceremoniously dumped upon the ground. The violence of the fall caused Lorenz to hit his head and become unconscious.


	4. Beast hunt

Claude's dreams had never been so sweet; by his side on the throne of Almayra was Lorenz draped in finery of bright colours with a crown of roses upon his head, his sweet husband ruling by his side. It was a rarity that Claude smiled in his sleep but tonight he couldn't stop himself. Tonight he felt all his dreams edge closer to reality. He felt his heart skip a beat as he looked toward to waking up to morning time snuggles. When he opened his eyes his dreams were smashed to pieces, instead of tasting the sweetness of Lorenz's lips he tastes pillow. He gazed hopelessly at the empty space by his side, a dejected beast. Rejection stung his heart, cracked and battered it. One minute his heart had been full only to be beaten to an joyless void.

There was no way of removing the agony of being spurned, not even splurging in a cornucopia of food would be little consolation. He did indulge himself, ripping for meat like a barbaric beast, gnawing and gnashing without any human manners. The smell of cooked meat did little to mask Lorenz 's heavenly scent of roses,and rich fruits. His nostrils could also still whiff Lorenz's sweat, his delicious heat and arousal. Claude buried his head in the blankets wallowing in the scent of sex. 

"Damn you Lorenz! Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Claude growled to himself as he continued to hug the blankets as though they were Lorenz. "You have probably gone to fulfil some stupid noble obligation." Finally Claude mobilised himself, that stubborn fool had. probably gone to join the Gloucester soldiers. Clearly Lorenz didn't know about Dimitri either, not how good the Prince was at killing. Claude had no choice but to go and protect him. All his pain would have to be pushed aside. He couldn't let Dimitri lay a paw on him. 

Lorenz's scent was unmistakable, it was the aroma of beauty, at least that was what it smelt like to Claude. The air was thick with his ravishing aroma, Claude could almost taste him. This made the trail easy to follow. However soon the trail came to a disturbing end and the air was full of something sinister. Blood; it clotted his nostrils with repugnant fumes, fresh and plentiful. His eyes probed a pit trap and slowly descended deep into the hole. Acute eyesight was a useful advantage to bring a werewolf, it meant he could spot the blood coated spikes. Someone had fallen and been impaled. Where was this person now? Surely they couldn't have escaped by themselves? It was a baffling puzzle he needed to solve. 

The blood belonged to Lorenz, that he was certain. Blood was like a nametag to a wolf, simple to use for identification. He felt panic accelerate his heart as he started to fear the worse. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something; a clue, a new hope. He picked up the hair covered in precum. There was another scent creating a vile fog in his nose. Another wolf had marked his territory by missing over the surrounding scenery. Panic turned to rage; red most clouded his thoughts as a growl tumbled from the pit of his stomach to his throat. A deep roar shook the trees as,Claude de!overrated his anger. Dimitri, it could be no other. Dimitri had taken his mate and then dared to drag about it by leaving his scent everywhere. If Dimitri had hurt one hair on his head he would rip the bastard asunder. When Claude was done with him there wouldn't be enough left to identify him. 

He could on!y hope that he wasn't to late in saving Lorenz. The thought of Dimitri breeding with his mate, licking him, touching him drive him wild with fury. It was a mental image which tortured him oh so cruelly. Another horrendous image was that of Lorenz's body mangled and torn after being mauled. It made Claude even more desperate to reach Lorenz as quickly as possible.

Claude had been given a nickname which he loathed tremendously; 'the master tactician '. There wasn't a known word strong enough to describe how much he hated the title. Now was the time to live up to his heroic alias and show his tactical prowess. As much as he would have loved to simply charge into Dimitri's liar and take Lorenz back he couldn't, there were soldiers everywhere. To reach Dimitri through barriers of armed guards and a fortress of stone would require a scheme. 

.......

Meanwhile....

Lorenz softly moaned as he stirred from the blank slate of unconsciousness. Blink...swiftly he sealed them shut, light which seeped through the cracked in stained glass windows felt uncomfortably bright. The second attempt to open his eyes was met with greater success. What were curtains made of flesh lifted to create a slit of vision, on!y a sliver of the white of his eyes could be seen. 

First sight: the broken stained glass window where light flooded in. It was impossible to tell what pattern or picture would have been depicted. Any remaining shards of glass had been bleached of coloured, a faded memory of their former glory. On the ground below the window was a pile of broken glass. The shape of the window was a familiar arch, often seen in religious buildings. 

Second sight: a large ominous shadow which scratched the length of the room like a rug. The owner was clearly male due to the body silhouette and broad shoulders. Lorenz watched it for a few moment but there was no motion. Could the shadow belong to a man, a statue of a suit of armour, it was difficult to tell 

Third sight: horror upon horror, it was a nauseating spectacle. The moment he glimpsed it he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Inside him was a collision of emotions and sensations: the urge to vomit, dizziness, disbelief, fear, shock and other things which had yet to be named. It was a sight that could not be unseen. How a human body managed to be in such a mangled state he did not know. On the face were looks of terror and suffering, the dead man must have faced purgatory beyond imagination. Twisted and contorted into ghastly shapes; every limb was dislocated. All over the body the flesh was torn as though it was as thin as tissue paper. Oh what horror! The tongue had been tugged from the mouth and was in the ground by the body. Blood; the scent of it smelt like a butchery in decay. Lorenz felt incredibly ill inhaling such vileness. 

Fourth sight: bare feet in loathsome condition. The nails were overgrown, brownish black in colour with a garden's worth of dirt embedded underneath. There was no glimpse of the colour of the flesh, the feet were filthy. Up from the feet were tree trunk legs, thick with throbbing muscles beneath a lawn of hairs. Lorenz swallowed hard as he was confronted with a large, hard, fat, erect cock. He had to look away, once again he can be forced to see a sight that couldn't be unseen. 

"I understand Claude's attraction." Dimitri spoke with a hardened voice full of hatred. "You are pretty with a cock. " Dimitri's shadow loomed over Lorenz as he drew nearer. Lorenz squirmed as far away as he could with his hands bound together above his head. "You smell delicious." Dimitri licked his lips, trailing drool down his chin. 

Lorenz's plan was to keep quiet, that way he didn't risk igniting Dimitri's rage further. There was no reasoning with someone completely out of their mind. Whatever logic Dimitri used as reason was from a dark place, something Lorenz would never be able to comprehend. 

There was no choice but to open his eyes, the sensation of flesh against his feet was most unsettling. The sight which greeted him was of Dimitri rubbing his seriously ripped chest against him. He had planned to be hushed but that was now impossible. "What the hell?" The pitch was that of a scream as Lorenz glared in horror. 

Dimitri continued rubbing, roughly without a hint of compassion. From Lorenz's perfectly pedicured feet to his slender calves and thighs Dimitri marked his property. "Removing Claude from you You are mine now. We can be monsters together,; my little deceitful slut. "

"How dare you call me a slut, I am Lorenz Hellman Gloucester!" Before any further deviance could escape Lorenz mouth Dimitri dug his wolf fangs deep into his thigh. Lorenz cried out as the agony caused his whole body to shudder. 

.......

Lorenz's cry hit Claude's eardrums like a battering ram. It didn't just got his ear but it pounded his heart like it was a gong. The urgency surging through his veins like liquid dynamite had increased tenfold. The time to figure out a intricate rescue plan had been cut shot. It was time for a n old fashion charge. 

Target number one - the guards at the gate.

Firstly Claude needed to defeat the guards standing either side of the entrance like two armoured gargoyles w8th landed held upright. At first glance he could determine that they would be slow due to the heavy armour. To cause damage to their bodies would be difficult due to the lack of exposed flesh. The head seemed to be the best target, a hard knock should scramble their brains and tender them unconscious. Time for a demonstration of the stealth of a wolf. Climbing wasn't a speciality, he had to shoot an arrow into a nearby tree with a rope attached to enable himself to find cover in the branches. Once up in the parasol of fauna he moved slowly, careful not to trigger a domino of rustling. Through the trees he kept his body low, slithering along in the manner of a snake. Soon he was above them, ready to descend. He focussed as he turned his hands to fists, clenched tightly they transformed into mighty weapons. All the superhuman strength of a wolf was forced into his knuckle as he prepared himself for violent. One deep breath and he pounced from the tree, birds scattered fleeing from their nests in fright. Two fists were as effective as maces as they were slammed down On the two guards heads. The resulting clatter and this echoed as Claude looked at the two unmoving bodies which he had toppled. There wasn't time to position them comfortably, not ensure he hadn't killed them. Claude didn't wish to kill any man just fulfilling a duty, however sometimes it couldn't be avoided. 

Whilst Claude was breaking into the abandoned fort Lorenz was softly moaning and whimpering beneath the tremendous weight of Dimitri. The sweaty, musky and unsanitary body of Dimitri laid on top of him, chest to chest as he relentlessly rubbed against him, trying to push his scent deep into the pours. Lorenz felt crushed beneath the mass of muscle as he gasped meekly for air. Whilst his heart beat at a rate so fast it was difficult to count, he could feel Dimitri's heart pressed against his own beating with a dull , slow thud. On his lips he could taste Dimitri's rancid breath which stank of blood, rotten meat and putrid water. In return Dimitri tasted Lorenz's breath on his gritted teeth. It was delicious full of the flavours of tea and fruit, despite this he could taste Claude. To taste the Almyran was skin to something sour tuning the sweet. 

Target number two: the guards patrolling the corridors.

There was a set routine, almost robotic with the formality. It was eerie how straight they marched, inhuman. Claude his around the corner listening to the drumming of each step. They were measured, following a particular rhythm, this made counting the number of steps in each circulation of their patrol simple. He transformed his mind to an abacus capable of simple calculations. Numbers soon swirled around his head as he figure out when would be the best time to slip past them without being seen. 

"In 57 steps the backs are turned and I will be able to start by unseen and up the stairs." Claude thought to himself as he braved himself to run faster than the wind. From muscle and none he mentally turned his legs into springs. There was a countdown from 10 to 0 before he charged into actions. He inhaled deeply, sucking of the air into his lungs until they were fit to explode. It was an coordinated and dash that made his legs rotate like wheels and his arms pump at a manic pace. Several silent swear words were muttered under his breath as he reach the stairs and began the upward ascent towards Dimitri.   
He  
....  
Fury formed flames in the eyes of the wolf, Dimitri drilled holes deep into Lorenz irises and deeper until the violation of the soul became too intense and Lorenz had to close his eyes. Once upon a time Dimitri's eyes had been a stunning cerulean blue, as scintillating as Crystal water but now they were a landscape painted with scorn. 

"You have secretive eyes, eyes that veil true emotion. You have the eyes of a liar." Dimitri hissed , all his body shook with the force of his words. "With your eyes you promise so much. What weapons they are! Looking within them the heart is poisoned as you promise love but only give deceit." He forced his fist into Lorenz's mouth until his knuckles reached the back of his throat. "Claude is inside you, in your mouth, in your disgusting mouth." A sadistic laugh accompanied a cruel smile as he observed Lorenz gagging and spluttering as he struggled to breath . 

Target number three: the swordsma star at the door.

Lorenz was behind that door, he could taste him in the air. The whiff was floral paradise was sullied by the scent of another alpha wolf. It clotted the air with nastiness, a sensory challenge to be dominant. To describe it as the fragrance equivalent of a middle fingered salute wouldn't be far off the mark There was only one obstacle in the way; a mastwr master in royal blue. Claude released a cry of savage wildness from his diaphragm, and flung himself at his opponent. Even as Claude swung his arms like almighty pendulums, unleashing volley after volley of blows at the swordsman, the swordsmaster remained the picture of calm, with the satisfied smug grin, of someone who believed that they made superior technique. Despite this Claude remained confident in his less than orthodox style of combat

A flash of sword whipped through the air like a shooting star; a shining blue to the eye. Somehow Claude's managed to dodge the combination of slashes and thrusts. The smug smile fell from the swordsmaster's face as he realised that his opponent was going to be more difficult than first anticipated. A curse crossed his lips as he intensified the haste of the attacks; harder, faster, with slight wrist movements the sword shimmied through the air in it's endless dance of death. Claude had a toothy grin on his face, confidence continued to grow as he swordsmaster failed to land an attack. There had been a few close calls, Claude nearly had his hair trimmed several times, luck seemed to be in his side.

It was paramount to not waste any energy, Dimitri was going to be a tough opponent. The sooner this fight was over, the better his changes against his rival wolf. To call it a forward roll was flattering, nevertheless he managed to roll his body like it was a drunken bowling ball and knock the swordsmaster to the ground. With a no!t upwards he grabbed hold of the sword wielding hand and twisted until there was a tie curling snap followed by an agonising groan of pain. Claude wasn't mercilessly, he didn't plan on murdering his foe. He just had to immobilise him. The swordsmaster struggled as though his life depended on it but Claude was more powerful. With the strength of man and beast Claude snapped the other arm as though it was a mere twig. Finally there was a ghastly pop as Claude dislocated the swordsmaster's knee; causing such horrendous injuries were regrettable but he had no choice. His eyes set on the door, ready to face his nemesis.


	5. Chapter 5

A silent toll of funeral bells and thunder of a drum roll echoed in his mind. With every bracing breath his fingers twitched urging to turn from hand to claw. Adrenaline, that vital survival instinct pulsated and bulged his muscles ready for violence. Every hair stood in alert stance, every goosebump was the texture of sandpaper as testosterone ignited every nerve. On his tongue he could taste the nauseating stench of Dimitri; the sweat, the piss, the cum, the filth and the blood. One weighty boot after another pounded the ground on his death march. Door met boot with a resonating thud; louder than the boom of an erupting volcano. The door flew off it's hinges and into a distance wall where it became nothing but splinters. 

Whoosh...Crash...an throwing axe nearly dismembered his ear. It was so close that he felt the cold steel graze his flesh. 

"I am the sword and shield of His Highness. To reach His Highness, you must pass through me. " Dedue stood, a mammoth of a man in size, towering over Claude like an impenetrable fortress. In his hands was one hell of an axe.Claude always liked to see the emotions and read the story the face and eyes had to tell. Dedue was difficult to read, it was although his expressions were written in a foreign language. The man from Duscar must be feeling something but his face was completely devoid of anything recognisable. It was a tad disturbing. 

"I don't want to fight you Dedue. This is between me and your liege. It is a matter of pride and honour. He has my mate! Step aside!" Claude spoke sternly, trying to settle the hostility in his voice. Composure was difficult to maintain when Dimitri could be doing all manner of horrendous things just beyond. 

"Let me be clear. I think you have misunderstood my role here. " Finally there was a sign of emotion, the hardened aggression in his voice. Dedue narrowed his eyes and forced his eyebrows into an arch of anger. "I am the sword and shield of His Highness. Weapons do not have thoughts of their own. You cannot negotiate with a weapon. To reach His Highness you must pass through me." 

Claude shook his head in frustration. Of course he didn't wish to fight a loyal retainer just doing as he was told, but there was no reasoning with Dedue. He might as well have a conversation with the wall, a wall would have more reason. " For goodness sake Dedue.... " Claude spoke despairingly as he heard the coarse but stifled whimper of Lorenz. "Lorenz hasn't done anything to harm you or Dimitri."

Dedue didn't seem to be in the mood for further talk. He purged forward, the axe swung in a perfect semi circle aiming to chop through Claude's abdomen. Claude leapt back, he managed to save his flesh but not his shirt. It was undeniable that Dedue was an incredible warrior, even as a werewolf he would struggle to match him on raw strength. Despite the large build the axe was sinuous in his hands. The pendulum sway of the axe forced Claude to continue to evade until his back feit the cold stone of the wall. Sweat glistened on his brow as dread filled his heart. Claude hadn't been able to master any offensive, instead he had been cornered. Dedue's battling experience meant that his scenario was a well rehearsed routine. Many mercenaries had met their end against the wall. 

It was amazing, the height Dedue was able to pounce, with axe positioned to split the skull in two. Dedue grunted with the might of his blow as the axe came hammering down into the ground. The blade broke free from the handle and that was not the only thing that was freed. Claude had swooped under the pouncing Dedue and forward rolled like a boulder on an incline to safety. 

His eyes had failed to give him any information on Dedue but his nose was able to write an essay. Dedue 's scent was ghastly, nauseating, just simply foul. Every inch of the big guy stank of Dimitri. If he was blind his nose would have mistaken him as Dimitri, that was how strong the aroma was. "I understand now! You fuck your liege, or he fucks you,, or both. I don't know the finer details of your relationship. "

Dedue charged at him with an almighty war cry. Fists were like rocks as he targeted his jaw; perhaps that would silence the wolf of Amyra. It was pivetol, a ghastly crunch as he pulverized his nose. Blood hushed like a red waterful down his lips and cheek. He hit the ground in an ungainly clatter of limbs. Dedue decided to nail the advantage and dropped upon him with a crushing elbow in the ribcage. 

Claude growled as he felt his ribs crack.If he didn't do anything to stop the pounding soon he would be crushed to powder. It was pure instinct; the wolf doing whatever it takes to survive. A bite penetrate the flesh and muscle of Dedue's arm; so deep that fang grated upon bone. Dedue groaned in agony as he desperately tried to bat Claude off him. Then it happened, something which made him gasp in horror. As he gripped with merciless fang Claude began to transform right before his eyes. 

There were no words powerful enough to describe the pain suffered during a full human to werewolf transformation; even calling it pain doesn't convey what the body has to go through. To start with Claude's body went stiff and cold, an instant corpse attached like a vice to Dedue's arm. The heart stopped, leaving him dead for a brief second until it has shrunk one-third the size. He cried out in terror as his eyes widened beyond their normal limits as Claude's spasmed in jolts. The jolts were Claude's heart restarting ready for the next step in the transformation; liver and kidneys failure as all the other organs needed to adjust in size as well. 

Dedue tried everything in his power to rid himself of the transforming monstrosity, suffocation by pinching the nose, manually pricing the jaw open s which was firmly locked, pushing the face, thrashing Claude against the wall, kicking and screaming and thrashing in a frantic fright. Bile and other secretions oozed from Claude jaw, mixing with the blood that dribbled down Dedue's arm. 

Finally Claude let go to regurgitate the vile concoction of fluids that had built up in his stomach. Violently he heaved out of all facial orifices, including sickly tears. Snap! The sound that made Dedue cover his ear. It was Claude's bones breaking so they could reshape and reform. Dedue knew what was happening.. He had witnessed his liege transform into a wolf. It was a sight that could not be unseen. All his dreams were haunted by the grotesque spectacle, the screams, the howls, the ungodly noises and contortion. No human should have to witness such horror,

Claude gargled, coughed and choked as his throat and vocal chords began to tear and reform. There was no way for Claude to communicate during his phase, no screams, no words as his voice became useless. Normally the pituitary gland would be the hero of the body, flooding the body with endorphines, but the pituitary gland was beyond useless by this point. 

Internally Claude was a wolf, now it was time for the external body to change to the recognisable form. Dedue attempted to scramble away, by now he was cold and weak from bloodloss. He knew once Claude had fully transformed he would be ripped to pieces. 

Claude's human teeth fell out as fangs tore through the gums. All he could do was lay there and pray that it would be over soon: panting, gasping whilst p!easing for death's sweet embrace. Next his fingernails and toenail were pushed out as the hand became claws; his newly formed paws quivered with the agony of it all. If he could control those shaking claws he would have gorged his eyes out as they shrank and recoloured to the yellowish orbs of a beast. To an onlooker he seemed to be a man possessed as his body arhed and hunched and squirmed and curved into impossible positions. The ability to walk upright had forsaken him as his spine and vertebrae reshaped his body to walk on all fours. While this is happening hairs sprouted all over his body to create a thick rug of glossy fur. Finally his snout extended to form the infamous face of the wolf. Upon completion he let out an almighty howl which could be heard for miles.It was a warning to Dimitri, and any other were wolf not to mess with him. 

Dedue had managed to reach a door where he relentlessly tapped upon the wood. "Your highness..he...he...he transformed. GET THE MUZZLE!" Any composure Dedue retained had now fully evaporated from him. Every nerve screamed with panic, every pour cried tears of terror and his heart beat so fast that it felt like it was going to burst from his chest and dash out of the chapel. 

The wolf,so sleek and streamlined, lowered his body and prowled towards Dedue. Each pad of paw was measured to perfection, those eyes full of beastly lusts fully focused on him. The chorus of death was a grisly snarl as the wolf drew near. Dedue closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate. He muttered quiet prayers to the Duscur gods in the faint hope that he might be saved. 

It wasn't deities that came to his aid but Claude humanity. The wolf had no interest in wasting energy on unnecessary killing. Dedue was not food, and his threat had diminished with bloodloss. Claude couldn't avoid to keep his eyes off him though. Dedue could use his last resources for a final surprise strike. 

"Got you, you fucking parasite!!!!" Dimitri hissed with scorn grated between his teeth. The speed of the attack!!! Claude couldn't get over how fast Dimitri was. One second the door exploded and the next a blur charged through and muzzled him. Then there was the strength....It was horrifying. Dimitri picked him up by the scruff of the neck without breaking into a sweat.

"You are weak. I expected more of a challenge from you. Then again you hide and retreat and let other fools die in your behalf. You are more coward than man or beast." Dimitri spoke in a voice broken with bitterness and rage. Claude was dangled like a rag doll before he was thrown in a cage. The animal instinct had taken over as he paved back and forth observing the bars. He attempted to squeeze through several of them all to no avail. All the time he never stopped his onslaught of growls, even when he snapped and gnawed at the bars. 

"After helping Dedue I am going to finish making your mate part of my pack." Dimitri snarled as he gazed down on his nemesis before he turned away. Claude barked but it was no use. He was utterly hopeless.


	6. Chapter 6

Pain gnawed at his body demanding that he rest but Claude ignored his body. He ignored the stabbing agony in his ribs which was aggravated by even the slightest movement. He ignored the throbbing in his nose which made his face feel triple the size. All the suffering in his body was nothing compared to the torment in his heart. Lorenz, his dear Lorenz; he could smell his blood in the air, hear his quiet moans and sobs and feel his trembling, but had been deprived the sight of him. Dimitri had been cruel keeping him hidden away. Claude's heart laboured with every beat. It ached more than any thing he could imagine. If only he could see Lorenz, offer him comfort and reassurance. How dare Dimitri keep them apart!

He paced the bars; prowling and growling in his desperate rage. All the while his eyes honed in on Dimitri; the daggers of the wolf. If looks could kill them Dimitri would have been sent to the deepest chasms of the catacombs. Then Claude got his fangs on that son of a bitch he was going to rip him to pieces. He would make certain that not even Dimitri's closest friends would be able to identify the remains. 

"Your Highness, I am fine. You do not need to go to the trouble of tending to my wounds." Dedue insisted clearly feeling out of his comfort zone being cared for by his liege. Dimitri was treating Dedue with great tenderness as he licked the bite wound on his arm clean. Dedue attempted to comb his fingers through his hair but was tangled up in larger matted masses of knots. It was difficult to detangle without pulling no matter how gentle Dedue tried to be. 

"Leave my hair! It is as wild as I. I have no need to be presentable anymore. " Dimitri snarled with the stubbornness of a boar. He would make sure Dedue was cared for but he refused to accept care in return. 

"I am concerned for your health. At least tolerate a minimum of care." Dedue could be just as stubborn . It usually resulted in a victimless verbal spar where both had to concede something, neither would completely surrender. The order was not followed as he continued to work through the thick jungle of blonde hair. 

Claude snarled at him, a snarl which echoed around his cell. The act of deviance resulted in Dimitri throwing a table at the bars. Survival instincts took over as Claude retreated backwards as the table shattered as though it was made of glass. 

"Make any more noise and I will muzzle you again." Dimitri hissed through his lips; plump with hostility. "I might even remove that vile tongue from your treacherous mouth and feed it to the vermin who infest these walls. " 

Claude barked, an assault of sound as powerful as possible. He would fill the air with noise until Lorenz was back in his arms. If he was muzzled then he would scratch and scrap until Dimitri reached the end of his tether. Oh yes he would pollute the air and poison everyone's ears with his one wolf protest. A scheme was forming in the back of his mind. The vision became clearer with each passing second. When Dimitri came to muzzle him his fangs would rip the loin armour off his cock and bite it off. Actually that was just anger clouding his thoughts momentarily. As much as he would like to do that it simply wasn't practical. Dimitri had a blind spot due to the loss of an eye. If he was precise he could slip pass the vulnerable side and go to find Lorenz. 

Dimitri clenched his fists, boiling inside, feverish with his rage. Over the years his patience had been eroded as he fell victim to his delusions. Tolerance had almost decayed down to the bare bones. Dedue seemed to be the only person who he would tolerate for an extended period of time. Claude was ebbing away at his already diminished tolerance and patience. Dedue tried his best to tame the beast with feather light caresses down Dimitri's back. He pressed kisses into the unkempt jungle of blonde trying his hardest to sugar the sour with a little sweetness. 

Claude would see that he was wearing Dimitri down. It was time to increase the volume. With all the might his lungs could produce he howled. His howl was so thunderous that it made flocks of birds scatter beyond the walls. Dedue wished to fill the sound with his lips. He powdered Dimitri's earlobe with kisses; the ear was a flower and Dedue's lips were hummingbirds giving little pecks. Dimitri's lips curves into a broken smile, a smile which made his stiffened jaw ache. As a display of mutual affection he nuzzled his face into Dedue's chest; the one place that felt like home. 

"You will always be my favoured mate Dedue. However we should share this moment with my new pretty mate." Dimitri had the dark menacing look of a tyrant in complete control. "Claude is the master of deceit and betrayal. It is time he knew what betrayal feels like. Oh betrayal I know it well." He looked up at the ceiling and beyond to a godless sky. "It rips your chest open and grabs hold of your heart and squeezes.... " He pressed a fist to his chest. "and squeezes..." Dedue was pushed away as he rose and staggered a circumference of the room.

" and squeezes.. "

In the meekest whisper he spoke as his fist pounded his chest to the rhythm of his heart. 

"and squeezes"

The volume increased slightly as Dimitri stops centre stage in front of the cell. Dedue couldn't veil the concern which blighted his face.

"and squeeeeeeeeezzzes..."

Dimitri's tongue stabbed the back of his teeth. 

"and squeezes until it stops beating." In his hands he envisioned a nunmoving heart and lifted it above his head. " but it never lets you go. Oh no, never. Betrayal continues to squeezes until all that is left is nothing. That nothing is then shoved back into your chest and your chest is sewn up again. " Once again he thumbed his chest in the place he claimed his heart use to be. He then turned and headed towards a side door to fetch Lorenz.

Lorenz had been quietly sobbing, his noble dignity worn away by pain, fear and humiliation. No longer was he a human but a grotesque decoration of Dimitri's savageness. All over his body were bruises and bites from the cruel mouth of Dimitri. With his teeth he had sculptured Lorenz black and blue. Red and raw; he was a porcelain figurine covered in cracks where Dimitri had rubbed to make his territory. The scent made him feel nauseous due to the stink of sweat and stale salvia. Normally he would smell of roses instead he felt that his aroma was repugnant. He hung from the ceiling suspended by handcuffs and chains. Spread out in a cross, his body swayed in mid air. His wrists throbbed in agony as the cuffs chaffed. 

When he heard the door open he did his best to veil his tears behind a purple shroud of hair. Crying was not manly, and certainly not noble behaviour; yet it was honest, a true song from the heart. Try as he might he couldn't stop the trembling that had suddenly possessed his limbs. Dread made him feel heavy; What hideous abuse was Dimitri going to inflict upon him next? He closed his eyes, an attempt to steel himself in the face of adversity. 

Dimitri studied his newest mate a moment. "Doesn't feel good to be the one shaking in fear does it?" He laughed bitterly. "How many people have shaken in fear at the point of your lance? Can you even count them, or remember their pathetic faces?" A malevolent finger rested upon a bruise and pressed down hard. Lorenz swallowed as hard as he could, swallowing the whimpers, the cries and screams. 

What was that? Something wet and rough cleaned the tear stains rfom his cheek. Dimitri had licked him. The thought of such a horrendous act sent shivers down his spine. "Your tears taste delicious." Dimitri purred between long hungry laps of his tongue. "They taste of anger, fear and hate yet have a salty sweetness. " 

The next cruel act was the unhooking of the chain. Dimitri could have carefully lowered Lorenz to the ground, instead he decided to add to his torment by letting his body crash to the floor in a crumpled heap of flesh and bone followed by the resonating clang of chain beside him. Lorenz winced as he felt a fresh tang of discomfort in his tired limbs. Dimitri lifted him up and cradled him in his arms as though he weighed nothing. Lorenz was desperate to curl up into a ball to protect the modesty of his naked body. 

As soon as Claude saw Lorenz his heart split in two: one side full of fury and the other side aching with compassion and sympathy. Dimitri would pay for the harm he had inflicted on Lorenz. There would be no mercy, just pure animalistic rage. When he had finished with him he would be begging to be sent to the deepest chasms of hell. All his compassion and sympathy was for his sweetheart. If only he could offer comfort by licking his wounds and letting him cuddle to his thick warm fur. He offered little whimpers to try and show his empathy. 

Dimitri sat by Dedue's side with Lorenz anchored upon his knee by his chain like arms. Lorenz squirmed and wiggled as Dimitri stroked his nails up and down his inner thigh. Like a Phoenix rising from the flames, pure fury rose from Claude's heart. He growled, a growl which resonated from the pit of his stomach throughout his entire being. His eyes flashed electric green as nothing but pure hatred consumed them. With no concern for his wellbeing Claude began to throw himself at the bars. He battered the bars like a wrecking ball over and over and over. 

"Pathetic!" Dimitri smirked at the sight. Did Claude really think he could bash down the bars in such a manner? It seemed that the ' Master Tactician ' was nothing more than a fraud hiding behind a fancy moniker. Lorenz looked over at the poor caged wolf. Why was the poor creature committing suicide by hurling himself in a most reckless manner? He couldn't watch, it was simply hallowing. "Please stop!"

Claude suddenly halted his onslaught at the sound of Lorenz's voice. His tongue lulled out of his mouth as he gazed upon his mate; love and sorrow emblazoned on his emerald eyes. Lorenz was surprised when the sound of the wolf slamming his body against the bars stopped. When he glanced towards the creature their eyes met and Lorenz found himself held captive by the beautiful eyes of the wolf. Eye to eye; Lorenz couldn't pull away. In the mirrors of the wolf he saw love and compassion reflect back at him. He was reminded of Claude. They were the same eyes that mesmerized him during last night's passionate sexual encounter. Lorenz did not understand why a wolf would have such similar eyes to Claude. 

Dimitri licked his lips into hungry kisses, greedy kisses, the kind of kisses which threatened to rip the lips from the face with Dedue. His tongue lashed like a furious whip, eager to taste every inch of the warm moisture of Dedue's tongue. Dedue was gentler, less amorous as he returned the gluttonous kisses with little pecks. Lorenz could hear the disgusting slurps and smack of lips; if only he could cover his ears. It was nearly as bad as someone chewing with their mouth full of food. 

Claude started to dig at the base of the bars, desperate to reach his lover. He did not care if he dug until his paws became bone, he would not tolerate his mate being harmed. Dimitri glared at Claude with pure vehemence in his eyes.Lorenz was bundled into Dedue's arms as he stormed over to the cage. With his boot he kicked dust into Claude's face "Stop that you fucking bastard or watch me violate every inch of your mate before your eyes. You will watch him moan for me and scream my name. "

Was Dimitri crazy? Did he believe that the wolf could understand him? It was a wild animal, of course it couldn't. This must be another sign of Dimitri's deterioration. Dedue was kinder than his liege, gentle even. There were no unwelcome touches in sensitive areas nor trembling of impending violence. Dedue just tried to keep him comfortable and warm. 

Suddenly there was a howl which pierced the eardrums with the torment inherent within. The transformation from werewolf back to human had begun. It started with the root of each hair pushing through his flesh leaving him bald. Lorenz scrunched up his nose and flared his nostrils at the sight. He wondered if the wolf was diseased. To observe the wolf was an unpleasant sight with his skin hanging off and wrinkly. What was even more disturbing was the fact that the skin seemed to be expanding. How was that even possible? There was more flesh than wolf and it seemed to puddle around him like silk sheets. 

Claude couldn't move, he was being drowned in his flesh. A paw stretched out, reaching hopelessly for help. It was unlike any paw Lorenz had ever seen.; misshapen, elongated with an extra growth forming a digit. Lorenz gasped in horror at the gruesome sight. 

Crying and yelping in agony; an agony beyond any imaginable as simultaneously his bones and vital organs grew to mansize. All his body spasmed violently, propelling his body around the cage. The loose skin was filled with bones and muscles as it started to form the human shape. 

"What is happening?" Lorenz cried out in horror and fear. Dedue and Dimitri seemed unmoved by the grotesque sight in front of them. In fact Dimitri seemed to be smirking, relishing the suffering of the creature. 

"Look at the horrendous, vile diseased beast you let inside you. You betrayed house Gloucester and the Empire for his cock. Was it worth it Lorenz? Was it really worth it? " Dimitri grabbed Lorenz by the scruff of the neck and pressed his face against the bars so he could see closely the beast Claude truly was.

"Lorenz did not betray anyone. He was forced to side with the Empire to protect his people from the war. With the Gloucester territory being near the Empire he had no choice but to put civilian safety before personal beliefs." The voice was coarse and gruff but it was clearly identifiable as Claude. Lorenz felt tears trickle down his cheeks. "Oh Claude, what has happened to you?" 

Claude offered Lorenz a weak smile, a smile his lips were too tired to hold. "Don't worry about me. You have a kind heart that should not be subjected to such torment." Using his elbows as leverage he forced his aching body upright. "I love you Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. We will escape and when we do I am never going to let you go."

Lorenz sniffed, moved by Claude's sentiment. "I am a stubborn fool. I should have never left you. My heart belongs to you, no matter if you are wolf, demonic beast or slug."

The loving exchange was ended by mocking laughter. "Pretty but empty words Master of Deceit. " Dimitri sneered as he pulled Lorenz away from the bars. "You will rot behind bars. You deserve a slow and agonising death. Each day you shall be visited by the ghosts of those you killed. Each day you will be reminded of the suffering you have caused. You do not deserve love." 

Claude rose to his feet despite his knees wobbling as they threatened to buckle with the strain. He had the posture of a god of war; proud and determined. Once his knees had adjusted they became columns supporting the rest of his frame. With his hands he clamped onto the bars. Now it was time to combine crest, human strength and beastly power to break out of the cage. He squeezed the bars so hard that his hands turned white. Through gritted teeth he grunted as his biceps bulged with raw power. The bars whined as they were pulled apart. 

"Impressive! Impressive but highly stupid. You have used all your energy meaning you have none left to fight me." Dimitri smirked as he tossed Lorenz aside as though he was a rag doll . 

"As long as my heart is beating I will have the energy to fight you." Claude marched forward like a soldier ready for war. "Leave the humans out of it. Let beast face beast in a fight of depravity, vengeance and perverted logic."

"And so it shall be. You and me until one of us breathes his last" Dimitri signalled Dedue to stay put. This battle was personal. He couldn't let Dedue intervene in the conflict of inhuman creatures.


End file.
